The collector and container may be used to collect and contain a small object or a small amount of material without direct manual contact. For example, it could be used in law enforcement to collect and contain evidentiary material. It may be used in the collection and handling of sterilized equipment and materials, food items such as bakery goods and the like. The collector and container may provide a safe, practical, inexpensive means to pick up and contain undesirable waste material. For example, it may be used in the removal and containment of automotive oil filters, paint rollers and the like. It may be used to collect and contain small dead animals such as mice, birds, etc. An important application of the collector and container is the collection and containment of infectious and hazardous waste in medical, autopsy, and mortuary applications. The device may similarly be used for the collection and containment of organs, tissue, and the like to be tested.
A frequently encountered application for a device to pick up undesirable waste is in the collection and containment of pet feces. Many municipalities have ordinances requiring pet owners to be responsible for their pet's waste. Although clearly not intended to be so limited, the collector and container may be used for the collection and containment of pet waste.
Typically, mechanical devices forming an extension of the user's hand were used for this purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,540 teaches a disposable pick-up container for animal litter utilizing two opposed cardboard scoops located at the open end of a bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,093 teaches a ramp like element having a bag in association therewith. The animal waste is shifted onto the ramp by a disposable scoop or manually by inserting a hand in a pocket-like structure formed in the side of the bag. Thereafter, the bag is pulled over the ramp and sealed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,565 teaches a shovel-like structure having a handle for the operator's hand. The structure is provided with a bag which is pulled over the operator's hand during use. Once the shovel has been filled, the bag is pulled over the shovel, itself, and sealed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,418 teaches a flexible paper or plastic bag having a pair of opposed scoop panels secured adjacent its open end. Upon engaging the litter with the scoop panels, the bag is inverted to cause the litter to enter the bag. Thereafter, the panel scoop members are turned inwardly to seal the bag and form a carrying handle therefor.
The above-noted patents are exemplary of those relating to disposable waste collectors. The disposable waste collectors have certain common features. For example, they normally require two hands, or one hand and another object in order to operate. They lose flexibility and dexterity by using mechanical devices constituting extensions of the human hand. They incorporate supplemental devices for putting the waste into the container. They generally rely on the waste being of consistent size and texture and that the waste is to be picked up from a smooth surface. Finally, they employ a horizontal movement to pick up the waste.
As is well known, if an object is to be picked up by a mechanical device, opposing forces must be applied to that object. Opposing forces can be in the form of two pieces of cardboard working against one another; a scoop moving the waste object onto another object; or a shovel-like device pushing the waste object against a restraining object.
A disposable collector and container described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,159 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety) provided a better alternative to picking up objects than by mechanical devices. The disposable collector provides a hygienic, inexpensive, glove-like bag to protect the thumb and fingers of the user as they apply the opposing forces to pick up the object. The collecting operation is controlled by the sense of touch and unequalled dexterity of the human hand so that objects of varying size and consistency can be collected, even from entangling surfaces such as grass or the like. The material to be collected can be approached from any direction and at any angle including vertically, and is not restricted to a horizontal scooping action.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,159 outlines two ply construction which permits controlled movement between the films to resist abrasion and puncture. Compared to gloves, the two ply construction offers enhanced protection to the user and prevent cross-contamination.
Despite the many advantages of its two ply construction, there is always the need to improve the puncture and abrasion resistance of the film and improve the protection of the user. Concurrent with the need for a stronger, safer collector and container is the environmental need for the collector and container to decompose. The ability of the collector and container to decompose in an unknown set of environmental conditions will, in turn, permit its contents to decompose.
Typically printing on LDPE requires an electrolytic treatment, which prevents the welding of the film on the side that had been treated. Consequently, printing on a collector and container may only be only on the outside. There is a need for a collector and container than can have printing on both the inside and outside. This allows for example, the outside of a collector and container to have instructions for the collection and containment of a used oil filter. The inside of the collector and container can have printed recycling instructions. Prior to collecting and containing the used oil filter, the user can view the pertinent instructions on the outside. After collection and containment, which involves inversion of the collector and container, the user will be presented with recycling instructions on the outside.